Rust/Quotes
Masking Up *"About time I get my payday." *"You ready for some action, punks?" *"I'll show you how this shit is done." *"It's time. Let's go." *"About fucking time. Let's go." *"Let's get this show on the road." *"I'm never tired of this shit. Let's go." *"Let's go, motherfuckers." *"This is what I live for." *"Time to make some money." *"Let's fucking do this." *"Well, let's do this, then. Going Loud *"I'll make these assholes suffer." *"Kill 'em all, every single one of 'em." *"Time to make these shitheads regret their career choices." *"This is more my style." *"I fuckin' hated the other plan. Now we're talkin' my language." *"Come one, come all. I don't give a shit." *"Gettin' tired of that sneaky shit, let's do this the real way!" *"Get ready to fire those weapons, you fuckers!" *"Let's fucking go!" *"These bitches don't know what's comin'." *"Better this way. I hate sneaking around like a little bitch." *"Come at me. All you assholes." Calling Crewmates * "Hey (heister name), …" * "(heister name), …" * "Hey, (heister name), …" Follow * "... hurry the fuck up." * "... come on." * "... get a fucking move on." While Downed *"Fuckin' help me!" *"Help!" *"Get me the fuck up!" *"I'm dying over here!" *"Hurry the fuck up!" *"Fuckin' dying over here!" Reviving a player (AI only) *"I'll get you up." *"Back on your feet." *"Come on, get up." *"I got you." *"I thought you were a professional! Wanna quit?" *"You're going to hell. Straight to fucking hell." Getting revived *"Appreciate it." * "Thanks." * "It's fucking payback time." Inspire (Boost) * "Let's go." * "Keep up." * "Move those fuckin' legs." * "Come on, you punk." * "1-2-3, 1-2-3!" * "Run Forrest, run." * "Move it!" * "Move!" * "Get a fuckin' move on!" * "Faster!" * "Tempo, cocksucker!" * "Move your ass!" * "Get a move on!" * "Keep the fuck up!" Inspire (Revive) * "You're not done yet." * "Get the fuck up!" * "Don't pussy out, get up!" * "Come on, up!" * "Get up!" * "Get off your fuckin' ass!" * "On your feet, man!" * "Get your ass up!" * "Up! Up! Up!" * "Get your shit together!" * "On your goddamn feet!" * "Up!" * "Rise and fucking shine!" * "Don't be a bitch, get up!" Stealth Security Cameras *"Avoid the camera." *"Camera." *"Camera, watch it." *"Stay back, camera." *"Stay away from the camera." *"Look out, camera." *"Watch out." *"Security Cam over there." *"Security Cam." Security Guards *"Watch it, guard." *"Stay back, guard." *"Careful, guard." *"Guard." *"Guard on patrol." *"Look out, guard." *"Stay fucking quiet." Map Specific Quotes First World Bank *"Look at me motherfuckers, this is a bank robbery. We're not here to harm anybody, we're after the bank's money, not yours. Your money is insured by the federal government, okay? You're not gonna lose shit. Think of your loved ones and don't try to be a hero. Stay down and stay quiet, capiche?" Aftershock *"Jesus Christ. What's that fucking smell?" Beneath the Mountain *"Cocksucking murkies here!" *"Yes! Yeah!" Birth of Sky When Skydiving *"Ah, fuck!" *"Ah, shit!" *"Son of a bitch!" Undercover *"Piece of shit!" *"Answer!" *"Cocksucker! *"I'll blow your head into pieces you punk!" *"You're a fucking moron, huh?" *"You wanna die punk, huh?" *"I'll fuck your ass!" *"I'll break your fucking face! You hear me?!" Special Enemies Bulldozer *"Piece of trash dozer!" *"Got a punk-ass dozer here!" *"A fucking Bulldozer!" *"Fucking dozer!" *"Dozer!" *"It's a fuckin' dozer!" Killed *"Dozer killed!" *"Sayonara, motherfucker!" *"Bulldozer, you fuckin' piece of trash!" *"Fuck off, punk dozer!" *"Get your ass outta here, fuckin' punk!" *"Good night, bitch-ass dozer!" *"Punk-ass dozer killed!" *"Suck my dick, dozer fuck!" *"Hell yeah, Dozer is dead!" Cloaker *"Punk-ass Cloaker!" *"I see a Cloaker!" *"Hey, it's a punk-ass ninja!" *"Bitch-ass Cloaker!" Killed *"Cloaker son of a bitch is dead!" *"I got the Cloaker!" *"Get your ass outta here, punk!" *"Bitch-jumpin' cock-sucker is dead!" *"Fuck off Cloaker!" *"Got the bitch-ass cloaker!" *"Punk-ass cloaker is dead!" *"Fuck your Cloaker ass!" *"Piece of trash Cloaker!" *"Suck my fat dick, Cloaker!" * "Bitch-ass Cloaker killed!" * "Punk-ass Cloaker down!" Shield *"Shield incoming!" *"That's a punk-ass Shield!" *"We got a fucking Shield!" *"Bitch-ass Shield!" *"Spotted a fucking Shield." *"It's a punk-ass Shield!" Killed *"I got the Shield!" *"Punk-ass Shield is dead!" *"I took care of that bitch-ass Shield!" *"Piece of trash Shield, fuck you!" *"Bitch-ass Shield is history!" *"Killed the bitch-ass Shield!" *"I got the bitch-ass Shield!" *"Shithead's dead!" *"Fuck you, Shield fuck!" Sniper *"Sniper!" *"Watch out, Sniper!" *"Bitch-ass Sniper!" *"Punk-ass Sniper spotted!" *"Fucking Sniper!" *"Look out, Sniper!" Killed *"Fuck you, Sniper bitch!" *"Go to fuckin' hell, Sniper!" *"Bitch-ass Sniper is history!" *"I killed that Sniper!" *"Piece of trash Sniper is dead!" *"Suck my dick, Sniper! Suck it good!" *"Take that, Sniper fuck!" *"Bitch-ass Sniper dead!" *"Punk-ass Sniper out!" *"Fuck off, Sniper punk!" SWAT Van Turret *"Spotted a turret!" *"It's a motherfucking turret!" *"Turret! Watch out!" *"Shit! Turret!" *"Fuck me, turret!" *"Cocksuckers brought in a turret!" Taser *"We got a Taser!" *"Punk-ass Taser!" *"Bitch-ass Taser spotted!" *"Motherfucking Taser!" *"Look out! Taser!" *"It's a cock-sucking Taser!" Killed *"Taser's history!" *"Fuck you, punk Taser!" *"Piece of trash Taser!" *"Bitch-ass Taser is dead!" *"Fuck off, Taser!" *"Suck it, Taser!" *"I got the Taser fuck!" *"Yeah! Tasers dead!" *"Killed the cock-sucking Taser!" *"Killed the bitch-ass Taser!" *"Fuck off, punk-ass Taser!" Pager Responses *"All good over here. How's it looking for you guys?" *"You guys seen Hellboy? Great fucking movie. They really should do a third one." *"Nope. Everything is good over here." *"Marcus tried rubbing my shoulders. I mean, what the fuck? Can we swap partners?" *"So this VR gaming thing. What's your thoughts on it? The future or what?" *"What's up with this shitty radio? It's like it has a life of its own or something." *"Fuck. I think I left the oven on at home." *"I don't get people who like white chocolate more than milk chocolate. I mean, what the fuck?" *"I'm having a juicy ass steak when I get home. That's for fucking sure." *"Sorry, control. Just contemplating if I should chase some pussy tonight or just go home and eat some mango instead. What do you think?" *"You know, I always considered Boromir the best character in . He's just misunderstood." *"Hey, you guys know if the boss's daughter is single? She's fiiiine." *"Marcus is getting some burgers. You want some?" *"Sorry, control. Just remembering the time I killed a man with my bare hands." *"Sorry, control. I must had pressed the wrong button by accident." *"Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof. Hehehe... Remember that song?" *"Wife made some pot roast if you boys are hungry. Come and get it." *"Nothin' wrong, 'cept I'm fuckin' bored out of my mind." *"I got some extra snack pudding if any of you wants some." *"Sorry, but Jesus Christ, this job fuckin' sucks. Aren't you bored?" *"Sorry, lights went out for a sec. I'm not very fond of the dark. Heh heh." *"Yo, you got any nuts over there? You know, those honey roasted ones? Fuckin' love those." *"I coulda made it in porn. Just saying, you know? I coulda." *"Sorry, control. Marcus fell over and started crying. He's good now, though." *"Sorry, control. Something just got me thinking of a man who died in my arms after I choked his scrawny little throat. Uhh... kiddin'." *(mimicking radio static) "...sometime...putting...all good...control." *"Someone's breaking in. Heh, just kiddin'." *"We're good. I'm just... fuckin' sleepy." (yawning) *"It's all good. Just wanted to ask if you will take my shift on Saturday." *"Sorry, control. I just came to think how easy it is to break someone's neck. 'Snap,' it says. Just kiddin'. How the hell should I know, right?" *"Me and Marcus are thinking about playing some Dungeons and Dragons after the shift. You guys in? We could really use a cleric in the party." *"What? You called me." Throwables *"You like this punk?" *"Piggies want some food?" *"Eat this bitch!" *"Take that cocksuckers!" *"Surprise, bitch!" *"I'm about to blow shit up!" *"A little gift for you, shitheads!" *"Take this, asshole!" *"You want some of this?" *"Get down! Grenade!" Dominating Civilians *"Don't move." *"Don't make me kill you." **mocking voice "Wah! Wah! Is the little baby scared now?" *normal voice* "Fucking bitch." *"Down on the ground!" *"Down!" *"Get the fuck down!" *"Hey! Don't move!" *"Stay put, bitch." *"Stay the fuck still." *"Stay the fuck down." *"You try any stupid shit and you die." *"On the fucking ground!" *"Be fucking glad I ate before we did this, otherwise I'd smash your head in!" *"Kiss the fucking ground!" *"Want me to break your fuckin' neck, asshole?" *"The fuck you lookin' at, huh? Look away!" *"Don't make me kick your teeth, you hear me?" *"I hate rich punks like you." *"Act cool and you'll live, capiche?" *"Say a fucking prayer or something." *"Play dead!" *"Stay put." *"Want to go home? Then shut the fuck up." *"Close your eyes and shut up." *"Don't push it, shithead, and be still." *"I don't want to hear a peep out of you, got it?" *"Keep your mouth shut and be still." *"Look away, punk." *"Don't be a fuckin' tough guy, you hear me?" *"Don't push me, punk. Don't." *"I'll fuckin' smash you if you move." *"Take a nap or something, shithead." Law Enforcement *"Lower the fucking weapon." *"Don't be a fucking hero." *"Drop it, cocksucker!" *"Drop it bitch!" *"Drop it!" *"Drop the gun!" *"Hands up!" *"Hands in the fucking air!" *"Hands up, punk!" *"Hit the ground, bitch." *"Down. Get down." *"Kneel!" *"Kneel, punk!" *"Kneel, bitch!" *"Kneel the fuck down! *"On your fuckin' knees!" *"Get down, motherfucker!" *"Put the fucking cuffs on." *"Tie yourself up, bitch!" *"Cuff yourself!" *"Now, cuffs!" Deployables *"Body bag case right here." *"Body bag case deployed." *"First Aid Kit. Get your Band-Aid here." *"Meds here for anyone who needs it." *"I placed some drugs over here." *"Ammo bag in place." *"If you need extra ammo, I got you covered." *"I dropped some ammo over here." *"Extra ammo over here." *"Medic bag in place." *"I got a Medic bag in place." *"I dropped a Medic bag over here." *"Medic bag here." Low Health * "Ugh! Get me some fucking drugs! ASAP!" * "Get me that medic shit!" * "I need a medic bag!" * "Get me a fucking medic bag!" * "Ow! Hey, get me a medic bag!" * "Ugh! Patch me up, cocksuckers!" * "Get me some fucking meds!" * "Ugh! I need a medic bag!" * "Medic, for fucks sake!" Completing a Heist *''"Take notes bitches! This is how we roll." '' *''"You guys are alright."'' *''"These assholes think they can stop us?"'' *''"Boom! Fuckin' easy."'' *''"Hell yeah, you fuckers, that's how we do it."'' *''"These punk-ass bitches won't even know what hit 'em."'' *''"I think I could get used to this sneaky shit."'' *''"That shit was fuckin' exciting. What's next?"'' *''"That's how it's fuckin' done!"'' *''"Gotta give it to ya, you all know your shit."'' *''"Time to celebrate with a couple of cold ones."'' *''"We fucking did it!"'' *''"Not so bad, motherfuckers!"'' *''"Fuck me, that was smooth."'' *''"Fuck yeah!"'' *''"Good times!"'' *''"That's how we do it, punks! Suck my fucking dick!"'' *''"Okay, what's fuckin' next?"'' Category:Quotes